hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 9: The Ghost/Gallery
Frida’s emergency Frida's house, exterior.png|David and Hilda both rush to Frida’s house. Frida's house, upstairs hallway.png|She called them since she has a problem that needs to be solved. Frida's house, Frida's room.png|Her usually so neat bedroom is suddenly a huge mess. Chapter 9 (1).png|Hilda suspects a poltergeist is at work here. Frida's election poster.png|This scares Frida, since she’s running for class president and can’t use a ghost around. Hilda and frida hug.png|Since she’s both Frida’s campaign manager and friend, Hilda promises to investigate the matter. Chapter 9 (2).png|David suggests getting his dad’s old video camera to monitor Frida’s room. Chapter 9 (3).png|The plan: clean the room, then see if the ghost returns next night. Chapter 9 (4).png|So the friends get to work with cleaning… Chapter 9 (5).png|…or getting the camera. Chapter 9 (6).png|However, David… Chapter 9 (7).png|…and Hilda do most of the work. Chapter 9 (8).png|While Frida only rearranges some figurines. Chapter 9 (9).png|Finally, it’s done. Chapter 9 (10).png|But then Frida discovers her favorite book is gone; the legend of Great King Condon. Chapter 9 (11).png|Hilda is sure it will turn up. She and David set up the camera. Chapter 9 (12).png|Now all they can do is wait. Rising tensions Frida's house, Frida's room 2.png|The following day, Frida’s room is a mess again. Chapter 9 (13).png|But as they watch the footage, it turns out Frida herself made the mess. Chapter 9 (14).png|Frida admits. But also states that her room always used to clean itself. Chapter 9 (15).png|Hilda and David make her realize that’s not how rooms usually work. Chapter 9 (16).png|When David mocks her, he and Frida get in a fight. Hilda breaks them up. Chapter 9 (17).png|Hilda is still determined to solve the mystery. Chapter 9 (18).png|She still thinks there was a ghost, but one that cleans up rooms. Evidently, he stopped coming for some reason. Chapter 9 (19).png|David assures Frida you get used to a messy room. Chapter 9 (20).png|But Frida is quite nervous that she’s not as organized and neat as she thought. Chapter 9 (22).png|And it begins to affect her life; she continues her campaign… Chapter 9 (21).png|…but has trouble answering questions regarding her campaign program. Chapter 9 (23).png|She also messes up her charts. Chapter 9 (24).png|And accidently handed in the wrong homework. Chapter 9 (25).png|She plans to drop out of the election. Chapter 9 (26).png|Hilda tries to cheer her up, but Frida isn’t convinced. Chapter 9 (27).png|Which means there’s only one thing they can do; get the ghost back. Seeking out Craigie Chapter 9 (28).png|So the kids go to the library once again. Chapter 9 (29).png|The Librarian thinks they want to get rid of a ghost, but Hilda corrects her. Chapter 9 (30).png|When asked by the libraria, Frida admits the ghost took one of her books. Chapter 9 (31).png|She realizes the book must have belonged to this ghost; it was once property of a certain Craigie Williams. Chapter 9 (32).png|The Librarian immediately gives them the location of his grave… Chapter 9 (33).png|…but denies having memorized the layout of the graveyard, and quickly checks the city records. Chapter 9 (34).png|She warns Hilda about the dangers of summoning a ghost. Chapter 9 (35).png|But since Hilda insists, the librarian gives her the tools she needs. Chapter 9 (36).png|That night, Hilda sneaks out of her house to visit the graveyard… Chapter 9 (37).png|…after some encouring words from Alfur. As well as a reminder she shouldn’t make promises without a contract and disclaimers. St. Guglows graveyard entrance.png|The three friends enter the graveyard. Chapter 9 (38).png|There’s even a tide mouse there! Chapter 9 (39).png|David tells Frida she should accept she’s not perfect, which leads to another struggle. Craigie Williams' grave.png|Which ends when they find Craigie’s grave. Chapter 9 (40).png|While David reluctantly rolls the engraved stick over the grave. Chapter 9 (41).png|Hilda cites the spell. Chapter 9 (42).png|Craigie awakens, and immediately recognizes Frida. Craigi Williams without bones.png|He admits that every night, he visited Frida’s house to read his favorite book. Chapter 9 (43).png|And since Frida loved the book as much as he did, he cleaned her room for her. Chapter 9 (44).png|But then the book went missing, and Craigie thus stopped coming. Chapter 9 (45).png|He doesn’t have the book, but suspects his sister Engilbjort stole it. Ghost wrestlers Chapter 9 (46).png|Craigie wakes up Engilbjort, and the two get into a heated argument. Chapter 9 (47).png|She indeed took a book, and if Frida wants it back, she will have to wrestle Engilbjort for it. Ghosts.png|More ghosts leave their graves to watch the fight. Chapter 9 (48).png|Who we’re gonna call? Chapter 9 (49).png|Ready, set….fight! Chapter 9 (50).png|The kids wrestle Engilbjort to the ground Chapter 9 (51).png|But she uses her ghost powers to escape them. Chapter 9 (52).png|The referee is not amused however. That’s a warning for cheating! Chapter 9 (53).png|Ghosts do say “boo” when they are displeased. Chapter 9 (54).png|The fight continues. Engilbjort makes short work of David… David absorbed by Engilbjort.png|…and absorbs him. Chapter 9 (55).png|Frida and Hilda give it all they got. Frida wrestles Engilbjort.png|Frida demonstrates why she earned the wrestling badge. Chapter 9 (56).png|But Engilbjort is too heavy, and Frida’s out too. David and Frida absorbed by Engilbjort.png|Two down, one more to go. Chapter 9 (57).png|Now it’s just Hilda vs Engilbjort. Chapter 9 (58).png|Can she do it? Chapter 9 (59).png|Nope; Engilbjort cheats again, and Hilda’s out too. Chapter 9 (60).png|The ghosts retreat. Chapter 9 (61).png|But Hilda won’t give up, and blocks Engilbjort from entering her grave. Chapter 9 (62).png|And with the sun coming up, Engilbjort has no choice but to return the book. Chapter 9 (63).png|Unfortunately, it’s not The Legend of Great King Condon. Chapter 9 (64).png|Engilbjort swears she took no other books, and returns to her grave. Chapter 9 (65).png|Frida tries to persuade Craigie to clean her room, book or no book. Craigie Williams.png|But Craigie reminds her he’s not her maid, and refuses. The end of a friendship? Chapter 9 (66).png|The three kids return home empty handed. Hilda's house (Trolberg) bathroom.png|Hilda first takes a bath. Hilda in the bath.png|Despite Alfur’s encouraging words, she feels she failed Frida. Chapter 9 (67).png|Election day is here. Chapter 9 (68).png|But Frida doesn’t show up for her speech. Chapter 9 (69).png|Hilda and David find her at her house. Chapter 9 (70).png|Hilda tries to encourage her once more, but in her anger and depression Frida lashes out at both of her friends. Chapter 9 (71).png|Now Hilda is finally fed up with Frida’s attitude. Chapter 9 (72).png|After some arguing, Frida and David leave. Chapter 9 (73).png|When David remarks Frida should learn to clean her own room, she throws a shoe at them. Chapter 9 (74).png|So much for their friendship. Nisse in Frida's house.png|Then the real thief of the book reveals himself, but Frida fails to notice him. Category:Episode Galleries